Baptize
by L3gend Eisou
Summary: There are many different regions. All of them have a exclusive trait sort of thing.  Baptize is the name of one of them, it a region cursed to have everlasting rainfall.
1. Preview

**(Note: The names below are most of the chatacters that will be in the story. Remember that, some of these are not the final. They are Beta names. Some may be the same when the story is published or some may never be seen again or some may be slightly edited. They are not listed in any particular order, so the first name on the list will not be the 'main' character or one of the main characters.)**

Azure, Tuck Evereve, Alkali Staccato, Sivae Renevouz, Aesop, Firdausi, Hoarfrost, Yurnero Siranex, Ross Armstrong, Sophia, Serane, Aesop's Fables, Allegory Army, Janina Grace, Corin, Tetosis Scalis, Socras Castiapian. Elvazar Armstrong, Klrinx Siranex, Tatiana Raindrc, etc.

**(Below is a small peek of the story. It is to show how I will be writing the story and it may also show a small amount of the final plot. I also need to add that this whole story is written by two people, myself and one other person. We gave each other parts to write. I was happen to be given this part of the story. Trust me this story is going to be a lot longer than either of us had planned. Also, neither of us is planning to be journalists so please excuse some of the grammar mistakes or parts of the story not making sense. We will be accepting feedback on each character and corrections that we may need to fix to make this whole thing as clear as possible. As far as I know, we did this thing entirely for fun. We wanted to put something creative on paper. For however long life is, people tend to daydream and that is where we get most of our ideas. Some others are from videogames and movies, so if you see something that may refer to something like that. It is probably where the idea came from. ****And some individuals may take that as plagiarizing, but this whole thing is in fact supposed to be fan-made. We don't take plagiarism as a joke, we are actually very much against it. I have been working on my part of it for sometime now, I am still stuck at the beginning of it. I went on and write down some scenes from way later on, and now I'm backtracking. I can't upload much because I have to get the approval of the other author other than just me. And there are a lot of parts that I wrote that not even I can understand the second-time around. Okay, yeah I know. That is a really bad sign. The other author and I are not even sure if this story will ever be finished, because of school, shortage of ideas, and how long we made the story drag on. Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough. Now Go on and read the following first part of the story and tell me what you think.)**

"_My name is of no importance. I'm trapped; we're trapped. Our age is unknown. The cursive skies bind us within. A team of many will be gathered. The names of those chosen by fate are to bring this province back from the depths of doom. They must know, they deserve the right to know. I must allow them to hear my knowledge. My knowledge is our last hope. You must rise and face your true destiny. Alkali Staccato… heed me… they are coming…"_

"What was that just now… that voice?" He thought about it. He was dreaming about that person and then a voice of whim he had never heard of entered his dream. It sounded like a warning. The more he thought about it the more he felt how unlikely it could have been. Alkali decided it on just a normal dream but he still could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Sudden flashes of his dream before came back to him, it was a retell of the day he had met _him_. The very memories of that one person were dreadful to him.

"Was he… just an imagination?" He held onto his head in frustration. "If not, then where are you?"

He walked to the other side of the room and ransacked his belongings until he find what he was looking for under a large pile of other unimportant stuff. He held the small item to the window which gave a very small source of light. A picture frame was revealed to being the item that he had dug up. It was a picture of him and someone else rather familiar.

He stared at the boy in the picture besides him, "Tetosis… you are real, right?" He had whispered to the person in picture. The face of the familiar boy did not response. Of course, it didn't it was only a picture. Still, he went on and closed his eyes and held the picture to the left of his rib cage; to his heart and just held that position for a few silence moments.

He eventually stopped and looked towards his door. For he thought he had heard something.

"Those kids don't learn… When will they grow up and learn to leave me alone?" He asked himself. "I better go and see what they want," he thought to himself. Alkali edged over to the door and slid it open. The cool breeze of the dark morning immediately spread throughout his small cabin. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body to stay warm. Alkali looked around for any signs of life. He stepped out and went all around his cabin and down the hill but failed to see anyone or anything. He approached back to his door, and grabbed the door to get back inside.

"Strange, I could have swore-" he held his breath. And that's when he saw a small letter inside his rusty mailbox, he bended forward to retrieve the letter in the box. The letter was oddly warm and felt as though it was a small bolt of light. Alkali eyed it in suspicious and stepped back in the warmth of his cabin and closed the door behind him.

**(Okay, yeah. I do admit that was a little shorter than I had orignally had thought. What you just have read was the first part of the first chapter in Part 2 of the entire story. The Story will change PoV from time to time. So try to keep up. :P -The first chapter is still being proofread so that's why not all of it is here.)**

**PS: I kind of new to this site so I hope this posts, properly...**


	2. Prologue

**(Sorry for not separating the spots that should be changing the PoV or scenes. I tried spacing, astrisks, and dashes. None of seemed to be applied correctly. So just bare with it until I find a suitable solution. Anyway, this is the prologue of the story. Baptize is not going to be the finally title, it is what I am calling it for now, so yeah... This one is much longer than my last entry, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.)**

** T**he shadows of the underground tunnels frightened him as he walked by them each day. Those tunnels always contained the same fright as it has even from five years of walking pass the same exact pathway. He was now at the age of eight, and he has been here ever since he was at the age of six. The children around laughed when they see him walking through, which had only made him more nervous whenever he has to walk through them.

"_Hey, why you always slow down when you get to these tunnels? You're not that scared, are you_?" One of the children asked me one day. "_Go away_" He had told them. One of them gave me a shove and he fell onto the floor and he began to cry.

"_Stop being a crybaby and adapt to your surroundings, or get out of this country,_" said the same child. He then got up still crying and ran through the tunnels without knowing where he was going. As he ran with the tear falling off of his face, the other kids around the streets pointed and laughed. He ran until he had tripped onto the ground in a seemingly empty street all by himself. And then he heard a voice from his right side "_Don't let them change who you are, you don't have to be one of them to be liked_" said a young boy. He was a child about my age and he was standing across from me under a dim street light, he had his arm-crossed and stared down at me.

"_I know how you feel"_ said the strange boy. "_You and I are similar_."

He looked at him and their eyes met. _"We are?"_ He choked out at last.

He nodded, _"We both came from outside, correct?"_

"_Yeah."_ He answered him.

"_Well, we both had been here for a while, huh? All the kids in this town are too young to understand true reality. The kids here despite you because you only speak when others are talking about the sun, they find you weird because they don't believe in such a thing. They were probably so young when they first saw it, so they likely don't remember."_ He explained

"_And you're starting believe the sun is a myth too?"_ He said softly.

"_Myth you say? Never, I fully believe in the sun even if I never really have seen it before. I may only have seen a bright area in the sky when I was younger and never understood what it was, but now I am certain that was what it was."_ He answered.

"_So we both believe, we have seen the sun before_?" He said rather happily yet still a little bit quietly.

"Yes, _come on, let me help you up_" He lowered his hand enough so that the other can reach it with his.

"_Thanks_." He said when he got back to his feet.

"_What's your name by the way? Mine's_ _Tetosis Scalis,_" the boy finally announced.

"_Alkali Staccato,"_ Alkali answered almost instantly.

That happened almost a year ago and it also became one of the happiest moments of Alkali's life on Baptize. Baptize is a region that mostly always raining, it is the region out of the four that has the shortest summers. It is only summer once every seven years and lasts for about an hour and then the sun disappears instantly and will never come back until another seven years. That was what the peoples here predicted, many say it's a myth but Alkali fully believes in it and that special day is approaching very very soon.

Tetosis always has been a good friend to Alkali ever since he met him, they always seem to have the same opinions about things, and they rarely ever had fought over anything. Alkali met up with him in school, just same old same old here at his school. They were told to make their own creative poems. Tetosis and Alkali made theirs a reference to the sun, though the class had pointed and laughed at us, the teacher took it as a funny applause. They did not mind as long as they always had each other, they did not care what the peoples on Baptize thought of them. Later that day Tetosis came up to Alkali and told him something that had somewhat sadden him a little.

"Hey, calm down Alkali even if we aren't together to see the sun when it comes. Our bonds are will always be connected, no matter how far we are apart." Tetosis told Alkali.

"Maybe you're right," Alkali calmed down.

"_So you'll manage it without me later this afternoon, then_?" said Tetosis while they were working on an assignment together.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine as long as we will always be together._" Alkali smiled

"_Well, I don't have to go just yet. I'll go in a half of an hour or so_." Tetosis smiled back.

After they had finished their assignment and the teacher came around and they handed it in for her to grade. They just look at one other.

"_Well," He finally said. "I think a half of a time passed and I really need to get home_," Tetosis finished.

"_Make sure, you don't miss the sunlight that will come out later today_." Alkali called after him before he closed the classroom door.

"_I wouldn't want to miss something so important as that, take care Alkali_." Tetosis said as he closed the rest of the door.

Alkali turned around and saw Tuck Evereve coming towards him. Tuck Evereve was always the main kid out of the whole class that likes to make Alkali's life more unsettled than it already is, though he would probably say the same thing back. Every student always seems to follow him for some reasons, almost like he was Hitler but he was always popular in his own way. Maybe that's why. Tuck walked around and appeared next to Alkali's chair.

_"He's the only one that ever listens to you"_ said Tuck.

"_So?_ _I only need one person to listen to me, one is enough to keep me away from a mental breakdown_" Alkali replied

"_Haven't you ever realized that only peoples who have daydreamed about the sun are the only ones that believe in it_?"

"_That is not true,_" Alkali said.

"_You peoples make me sick just by looking at you. Come on; look at your names for an example_." He said.

"_Alkali and Tetosis_" he mimicked.

Alkali said nothing.

He pressed, "_Both of you got like the weirdest names out of all of us here." He paused. "even the teachers.'_

When Alkali did not answer. Tuck waved all of the other children away and he himself edged along with them; they would not look even lay an eye on him. Alkali felt them go away. And this was because Alkali wouldn't play any games with them in the echoing tunnels of the underground city. If they played tag with him, they'd run after they've tagged him, and Alkali would just stand blinking after them but he never followed. When the class sang songs about happiness and life and games his lips barely moved. Only when they sang about the sun and the summer his lips would actually move as he watched the drenched windows.

And then, of course, Alkali's biggest crime he remembered the sun and the way the sun was and the way the sky was when he was four. And they, they had been in Baptize for nearly all their lives, and they must have been about two years old when last the sun came out and had long since forgotten the color and heat of it and the way it really was. But Alkali was one of a few to remember.

"_Its temperature... is like someone is tucking you in_," Alkali said at once, eyes closed.

"_No, it's not_!" the children cried.

"_It's like a fire_," Alkali said, "on a torch," he added quickly.

"_You're lying, you don't remember_!" cried the children.

But he did remember and stood quietly apart from all of them and watched the patterning windows. And once, a month ago, Alkali had refused to shower with the clutching waters, and held his hands to his ears and over his head, screaming the water mustn't touch his small head.  
>So after that, dimly, dimly, he sensed it, he knew he was different and they knew his difference and always kept away.<p>

Alkali was taught that his undefined guardians were taking him out of this region next year; it seemed vital even to him that they would do so. And so, the children hated him for all these reasons of big and little consequence. They hated his pale snow face, his waiting silence, his thinness, and his destined future.

"_Get away_!" Evereve gave Alkali another push. "_What're you waiting for_?"

Then, for the first time, he turned and looked at him. And what Alkali was waiting for were in his eyes.

"_Well, don't wait around here_!" cried Tuck savagely. "_You won't see anything_!"

His lips moved.

"_Nothing_!" he cried. "_It was all a joke, wasn't it_?" Evereve turned to the other children. "_Nothing's happening today. Is it_?"

They all blinked at him and then, understanding, laughing and shook their heads. "_Nothing, nothing_!" They mimicked simultaneously

"_But wait_," Alkali whispered, his eyes helpless. "_But this is the day, the peoples predict, they say, they know, the sun. . . ._"

"_All a joke_!" said Tuck, and seized him roughly. "_Hey, everyone, let's put him in a closet before teacher comes_!"

"_No_," Alkali said in fear.

They surged about him, caught him up and bore him, he tried to fight back, and protesting, and then breaking up, they led him into the dark tunnels, then into a room, and Alkali saw the closet, they slammed him in and locked the door. They stood looking at the door and saw it tremble from Alkali's beating and throwing himself against it. They heard his muffled cries. Then, grinned, they turned and went out and back down the tunnel, just as the teacher arrived.

"_Ready, class_?" she glanced at her watch.

"_Yes_!" said everyone.

"_Are we all here_?"

"_Yes_!"

The rain slackened.

They crowded to the huge door.

The rain had stopped.

It was as if, in the midst of a film, concerning an avalanche, a tornado, a hurricane, a volcanic eruption, something had, first, gone wrong with the sound apparatus, thus muffling and finally cutting off all noise, all of the blasts and repercussions and thunders, and then, second, ripped the film from the projector and inserted in its place a peaceful tropical slide which did not move or tremor. The world ground to a standstill. The silence was so immense and unbelievable that you felt your ears had been stuffed or you had lost your hearing altogether. The children put their hands to their ears. They stood apart. The door slid back and the smell of the silent, waiting world came in to them.

The sun came out.

It was the color of flaming bronze and it was very large. And the sky around it was a blazing blue tile color. And the jungle burned with sunlight as the children, released from their spell, rushed out, yelling, into the springtime.

"_Now don't go too far_," called the teacher after them. "_You've only an hour, you know. You wouldn't want to get caught out_!"

But they were running and turning their faces up to the sky and feeling the sun on their cheeks like a warm iron; they were taking off their jackets and letting the sun burn their arms.

"_Oh, it's better than our warmers, isn't it_?"

"_Much, much better_!"

They stopped running and stood in the great jungle that covered Baptize; it grew and never stopped growing, tumultuously, even as you watched it. It was a nest of octopi, clustering up great arms of flesh-like weed, wavering, flowering this brief spring. It was the color of rubber and ash, this jungle, from the many years without sun. It was the color of stones and white cheeses and ink, and it was the color of the moon.

The children lay out, laughing, on the jungle mattress, and heard it sigh and squeak under them, resilient and alive. They ran among the trees, they slipped and fell, they pushed each other, they played hide-and-seek and tag, but most of all they squinted at the sun until the tears ran down their faces, they put their hands up to that yellowness and that amazing blueness and they breathed of the fresh, fresh air and listened and listened to the silence which suspended them in a blessed sea of no sound and no motion. They looked at everything and savored everything. Then, wildly, like animals escaped from their caves, they ran and ran in shouting circles. They ran for an hour and did not stop running.

And then it happened,

In the midst of their running one of the girls wailed.

Everyone stopped.

The girl, standing in the open, held out her hand.

"_Oh, look, look_," she said, trembling.

They came slowly to look at her opened palm.

In the center of it, cupped and huge, was a single raindrop.

She began to cry and tear fell down her face from looking at it.

They glanced quietly at the sky, soon enough they all looked like they were crying as the raindrops fell down their faces.

"_Uh-oh_."

A few cold drops fell on their noses and their cheeks and their mouths. The sun faded behind a stir of mist. A wind blew cool around them. They turned and started to walk back toward the underground house, their hands at their sides, their smiles vanishing away.

A boom of thunder startled them and like leaves before a new hurricane, they tumbled upon each other and ran. Lightening struck ten miles away, five miles away, a mile, a half mile. The sky darkened into midnight in a flash.

They stood in the doorway of the underground for a moment until it was raining hard. Then they closed the door and heard the gigantic sound of the rain falling in tons and avalanches, everywhere and forever.

"_Will it be seven more years_?"

"_Yes. Seven more years, before it ever comes again_."

Then one of them gave a little cry.

"_Alkali!_"

"_What_?"

"_We left him in the tunnel where we locked him inside the closet_."

"_Alkali_." They all said at once.

They stood as if someone had driven them, like so many stakes, into the floor. They looked at each other and then looked away. They glanced out at the world that was raining now and raining and raining steadily. They could not meet each other's glances. Their faces were solemn and pale. They looked at their hands and feet, their faces down.

"_Alkali._"

One of the children said, "_Well . . ._?"

No one moved.

"_Go on_," whispered the same children.

They walked slowly down the hall in the sound of the cold rain. They turned through the doorway to the room in the sound of the storm and thunder, lightning on their faces, blue and terrible. They walked over to the closest door slowly and stood by it.

Behind the closed door was only silence.

They unlocked the door, even more slowly, and let him out.

He walked pass through all of them without looking back, and they move out of the way to let him pass as if he had somehow became the guest of honor. He knew they were watching him, he can feel their heavy glares on his back. When he had reached the other side of the room, he finally turned around and they all gasped because of how grimed his face had looked when I stared at them. They had already knew he was different and insult his name and thoughts for it, but the face he was making at them right this very moment told them that he does not want to have any similarity with them. _No, not a single one_. He could see Tuck Evereve in the back row, for once in his life. He was happy to see him, happy to see how frightened he looked as he stared back at him.

"_Do you guys still believe, I'm the one making up the lies?_" He finally managed to say. They were horrified and took a step back rather slowly. And Alkali took that chance to step out of the room.

After that day when Alkali missed the bright sunny hour, he still returned to school as depressed as ever. If only he had known that the next time he saw the sun, it will be because of destiny.

The next day, Alkali asked his teacher if Tetosis was in today because he had not seen him in the classroom yet.

"I'm sorry, to hear that Tetosis will not be attending class, today." His teacher told him.

"Well, there goes my day." He muttered miserably to himself, he can feel Tuck watching happily nearby. Alkali still wonders why Evereve was still against when he had been right this entire time. He figures that maybe not everyone can learn to just accept the truth and grow up.

The following day he asked his teacher the same thing.

And oddly she replied with, "I'm sorry to hear that Tetosis will not be attending class, today."

It was the same thing that she said yesterday. Alkali sat through the day as he had done the same for the last.

And what frustrated him even more was that when he asked the very same thing the next day, she replied just the same as the previous two times.

Every day he asked her that same question, and it was the very first thing, he would ask when he got into the classroom. He only just noticed that the teacher was starting to forget Tetosis' name because whenever he was with the group, she either mentioned Tetosis by addressing him as "that boy" or "you and _him._"

Day after day, week after week, and then months after, Alkali still has not seen him. And then one day he had finally lost hope of ever seeing him again. And from that moment on, He just lived life the way it was been before he had first met him.


End file.
